B12BLE 6x2 (Volgren, Tranquility City)
The B12BLE 6x2 of Tranquility City's Sofia's Buses is a 14.5-metre tri-axle bus manufactured by Volvo and bodied by Volgren. It was delivered between 2009 and 2011. This type of the bus is represented by the fleet code Л', a letter of the Cyrillic script, that occurs in Bulgarian, Russian, Macedonian and Serbian. History On 6 February 2009, the first set of B12BLE 6x2 Volgrens was delivered to Sofia's Buses Tranquility City with Brisbane Transport livery (fleet numbered 'Л1709, carried the name "Sofia") and was first allocated to Sofia the First base. It ran on routes 700, 701 and 704 before the bus Л1709 was transferred to Wile E. Coyote base in 19 May 2009 to operate for P129, 130, P133, 140 services. In 2011 it was renumbered to Л5009. (Today the Л5009 operates from Cinderella base.) The second bus was arrived in 20 May 2009 and was fleet numbered Л1710 (now Л5010) and carred the name "Amy" and has the livery same as the Л1709. During the Halloween of 2009, buses 5035 and 5036, are painted with a special livery (removed in 2 November 2009). As of March 2017, the B12BLE 6x2 Volgrens are operated by the bases of Belle, Cinderella, Elmer Fudd, Lucinda, Maid Marian, Smurfette and Wile E. Coyote. Buses from Л5011 (aka Л1711 becuase of their fleet numbering changes in late 2011) recieved the normal dark purple livery. The buses are based at the specified base are indicated by a character on the front window, front doors and the rear of the bus. Fleet lists There are 167 buses running. Wile E. Coyote is the largest bus base to run Volvo B12BLE 6x2 Volgrens (running 64). Belle * Л5027 * Л5028 * Л5029 * Л5030 * Л5031 * Л5032 * Л5033 * Л5034 * Л5035 * Л5036 * Л5037 * Л5038 * Л5144 * Л5168 * Л5169 Cinderella * Л5009 "Sofia" * Л5010 "Amy" * Л5011 * Л5012 * Л5013 * Л5014 * Л5015 * Л5016 * Л5017 * Л5018 * Л5019 * Л5020 * Л5021 * Л5022 * Л5023 * Л5024 * Л5025 * Л5026 Elmer Fudd * Л5084 * Л5085 * Л5086 * Л5087 * Л5088 * Л5089 * Л5090 * Л5091 * Л5092 * Л5093 * Л5094 * Л5095 * Л5096 * Л5097 * Л5098 * Л5099 * Л5100 * Л5101 * Л5102 * Л5103 * Л5104 * Л5105 * Л5106 * Л5107 * Л5108 * Л5109 * Л5110 * Л5111 * Л5145 * Л5146 Lucinda * Л5123 * Л5124 * Л5125 * Л5126 * Л5127 * Л5128 * Л5129 * Л5132 * Л5133 * Л5170 * Л5171 * Л5172 * Л5173 * Л5174 Maid Marian * Л5112 * Л5113 * Л5114 * Л5115 * Л5116 * Л5117 * Л5118 * Л5119 * Л5120 * Л5121 * Л5122 * Л5128 * Л5131 Smurfette * Л5130 * Л5134 * Л5135 * Л5136 * Л5137 * Л5138 * Л5139 * Л5140 * Л5141 * Л5142 * Л5143 * Л5166 * Л5167 Wile E. Coyote * Л5039 * Л5040 * Л5041 * Л5042 * Л5043 * Л5044 * Л5045 * Л5046 * Л5047 * Л5048 * Л5049 * Л5050 * Л5051 * Л5052 * Л5053 * Л5054 * Л5055 * Л5056 * Л5057 * Л5058 * Л5059 * Л5060 * Л5061 * Л5062 * Л5063 * Л5064 * Л5065 * Л5066 * Л5067 * Л5068 * Л5069 * Л5070 * Л5071 * Л5072 * Л5073 * Л5074 * Л5075 * Л5076 * Л5077 * Л5078 * Л5079 * Л5080 * Л5081 * Л5082 * Л5083 * Л5147 * Л5148 * Л5149 * Л5150 * Л5151 * Л5152 * Л5153 * Л5154 * Л5155 * Л5156 * Л5157 * Л5158 * Л5159 * Л5160 * Л5161 * Л5162 * Л5163 * Л5164 * Л5165 Information